


Without the Only Good

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [28]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Mild Blood, Unintentional Self Harm, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The only good part of Catra’s life was gone.





	Without the Only Good

She was gone.

 

The tears were streaming down Catra’s face, and the young soldier held her hands together to try to calm herself, claws were cutting into her skin, drops of blood beginning to slowly seep out of her wound. It hurt, sure, but physical pain was nothing at the moment, she barely realized she had a wound at all. She just tried to calm down, to not scream, to stop crying before anyone else saw her. They couldn’t think she was weak, yet here she was, crying her eyes out.

 

All on her mind, was Adora.

 

Her Adora.

 

Not, not hers anymore.

 

The rebellion had destroyed her, defiled her, taking her away from her, ripping away the only good part from Catra’s life. Adora was the enemy now, and no matter how hard she tried, she knew that wouldn’t change. She had changed side, and would never come back.

 

Her lover was lost.

 

No, her ex lover. She had abandoned her after all, that counted as a breakup.

 

She shouldn’t cry. Crying was for the weak. Yet she couldn’t stop.

 

Inside her mind, she relieved every moment with Adora. Falling in love with her, their first kiss, and all of the moments that had made Catra feel special. It stung, knowing that all that was in the past. That those memories didn’t mean anything to Adora anymore, and probably never had.

 

Because if she cared about Catra, she wouldn’t have turned traitor. Right?

 

Catra hissed, burying her claws deeper into her skin.

 

She was all alone now.

 

Crying.


End file.
